


Blinded by Beauty

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami’s nipples can only be seen by the chosen one, and to all other mortals, they are invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Beauty

“Fukawa,” says Byakuya right in her ear, behind Touko, hands on her shoulders.

She shivers. Her tongue flails in her mouth but she just about manages to say, “B-Byakuya-sama?”

He pulls away, and usually this would be a bad thing, but he withdraws temporarily only so he can sit on the desk in front of Touko with a leg either side of her narrow frame. His feet rest on opposite edges of the seat of her chair, barely touching Touko but touching all the same.

Touko tilts her head back and swallows.

“You have finally proven yourself worthy,” he says, voice low but with an unmistakable fire behind his words.

“W-Worthy?” she repeats.

Byakuya nods. “Indeed… time and time again, you have overcome whatever obstacles the world has thrust up at you… and I have decided to reward you.”

She nearly chokes on her own breath and no matter how many times she gulps, her mouth fills up with saliva before she can get a word out. With a smirk, Byakuya starts to unbutton his shirt, from the collar and then downward, and he parts the pearly gates of fabric to reveal his naked flesh.

Her panting, at first, shakes Touko’s body to an almost painful degree, but as more time elapses, confusion numbs Touko. “B-Byakuya-sama…?”

“Hm?”

“Where the fuck are your nipples?”

He shoots a glare at her and says, “Look closer, Fukawa…”

Touko squints, but she still can’t discern them.

“I don’t…” she trails off when two beams of light shoot out of his chest where his nipples should have been. It burns holes through the wall behind Touko, and then the walls of the next building, and the next, then it goes through Makoto’s ahoge, but then it bounces off Yasuhiro’s crystal ball and sets fire to Haiji at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago on my personal tumbl but i wanted to post *something* here even if it's not serious
> 
> context: in drae (not the dub), fu implies she has seen his nipples but in her fantasies, he has no nips. haha no nip togami


End file.
